legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarrytown Children
The Tarrytown Children, also known as the Children of Tarrytown, is the main antagonistic faction of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry, a major antagonistic groups in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga, particularly as the main antagonists of Famine Arc, and the secondary antagonists in the first half of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, working for Twelve Nethers and the Zodiac Demons. They are a renegade group rooted in the Order of Flourish, attempting to betray the Order's original concept and take over the Sleepy Hollow, and then the world, while Moloch and his minions were behind their actions. ''Overview The Tarrytown Children was organized by Orlando Orange to seek vengence upon all the victims that were wronged by Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate, but they soon became pawns for Orlando to pursuit his own greed and desire. Phyllis Peach, who took the alias as '''Child of Tarrytown', became the terrorist group's true leader, using it as a diversion to draw away public attention from the murder case of La Gloton, which were committed by Peach herself. Secretly, the group were connected to both the sides of the Order of Flourish and the Shadow Warriors in order to make progress upon the Croatoan Virus project, attempting to use the Supreme Croatoan Virus and the Stone of Wisdom to pave way for their world domination. After framing Selina Strawberry, Albert Apple, Alexandar Apricot and Gregory Grape for scandals, negligence and.or even mass murders, Tarrytown Children took over the Order of Flourish's Croatoan Virus research company, the Niveus Pharmaceuticals, to further their goals. The group were also directly responsible for the start of the Feast of Apollo due to their roles in colluding with the Zodiac Demons in their conspiracy. Most of the members of the Tarrytown Children, after the Feast of Apollo, either died, got transformed into Zodiac Demons, became worse in their own wickedness and moved further to pursuit their goals, or all above. They also secretly manipulated the memories of Sleepy Hollow townspeople The group was officially disbanded after Pedro Pineapple, Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange and Gladius Grapefruit were defeated and killed one by one, thus erasing the Tarrytown Children's memory manipulation, before bringing back the innoncence of Selina. Sadly, by the time Selina regained her public respect, she already became a mind-broken woman because of many reasons. In the meantime, Gregory's infamy still existed, and his deteriorating mental state drove him into the Order's more immoral plans, causing them to stand against the Witnesses. The effects and legacies of Tarrytown Children were eventually wiped out after Gregory was proved to be brainwashed by the Tarrytown Children, and Selina regained her original heroic side, both thanks to the Witnesses. After the death of Phyllis, the last shed of Tarrytown Children were officially declared to be cleansed. ''Trivia *The Tarrytown Children could be considered as the main antagonists of ''Harvest Saga as a whole, as they were responsible for the Order of Flourish's corruption in 21st century. However, this is disputed as they were still a part of the Order of Flourish and had no means to destroy it, only trying to dominate it, pratically making them Big Bad Wannabes. *The Tarrytown Children are inspired by the Children of Arkham in Batman: Telltale Series. *The Tarrytown Children major members also shared some satires upon American government and the 2016 American presidential election, with Orlando Orange, Blaze Banana and Pedro Pineapple exhibited mild traits from Donald Trump, while Phyllis Peach and Gladius Grapefruit exhibited mild traits from Hilary Colinton. Category:Groups Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Order of Flourish Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Moloch Allies Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Traitors Category:Hegemony Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Triggers Hell Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Salem Descendants Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Extremists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Knight Templar Category:Magic Users Category:Gangsters Category:Usurpers Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Brainwashers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Tarrytown Children